


Warmth

by EmberForge



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddle Pile, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, also I loved Keg but she's not here either, episode 26 didn't happen, for the love of god someone send me happy prompts to write, lots of hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberForge/pseuds/EmberForge
Summary: From the prompt, "Could you hold my hand?"They find comfort in each other.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Again, for the love of GOD send me happy fic requests to drown out the ones that set my heart on fire.
> 
> (Or should I say the ones that add fuel because it's definitely already fucking BURNING.)

It was two nights in to their search for their friends, and camp had been set up under tentatively hopeful spirits. They were on the right track, it seemed, and every day that passed was a day closer to finding their friends.

After that terrible realization that Yasha, Fjord, and Jester were nowhere to be found, the rest of the Mighty Nein had quickly started scouring the area for any sign of their missing comrades. When the found the sight of an apparent struggle, it was all too clear what happened, but it was due to Nott's keen eyes that they managed to find traces of wagon wheel tracks embedded into the road not too far off, and the horse hooves embedded into the soil gave a clear indication as to which way their party disappeared. From there, all they needed was a quick look at the map to realize there was only one place they could be heading for, and Beau's background knowledge on the town gave them the idea that while they weren't going anywhere good, they were alive, and would be kept that way for a while.

Molly had taken the first watch that night, thankful for his warm coat and the roaring fire in front of him that kept away the rest of the evening's chill. It went mostly without incident, with the few sounds Molly picked up in his hyperaware state turning out to only be an owl and a small family of foxes. Of course, that meant that he also noticed the moment Caleb stepped out of his tent, but he didn't even turn his head as the redhead came to sit next to him, slowly rubbing his hands against the cold.

"It's a bit early to be coming out. Next watch isn't for another hour or so. You should get some more rest," Molly told him, his voice a low rumble.

"Can't sleep," Caleb replied. 

Molly turned to study him. Caleb's beard was certainly growing in thick, though in a more unkempt state than ever before. His entire person was, really. Some of it was to be expected, of course, being on the road like they were, but Molly had quickly picked up how Caleb worked when he was stressed. His hair was a tangled mess, and he had a large smudge of dirt above his right eyebrow that had been there for a day and a half. Molly noticed Caleb trembling, and as it picked up while they sat there, he quickly came to realize it wasn't just from the cold. "Are you okay?" Molly asked.

"Are any of us okay right now?" Caleb shot back easily.

"No. I suppose not." 

There was a long stretch of silence between them before Caleb spoke again. "They could be dead right now, you know. We could be chasing down ghosts."

"They're not." Molly said firmly. "We're not. We're going to find them. Well, if they don't break out and find us first."  
His tail flicked back and forth in agitated little arcs, as it had been doing since their party members had disappeared. "Do you want some time to yourself?"

"Nein. Please, I just - could you hold my hand?"

Molly's eyes immediately softened. Without a word, he reached his hand out, softly curling it around Caleb's. 

They sat there, warmed by the fire, for what felt like hours, entranced by the sparks flickering up from the logs. Caleb almost didn't notice when the small presence appeared at his side. He looked down to see not staring at him, and as soon as she got his attention, she curled up next to him, practically in his lap. Caleb just through an arm around her, pulling her closer. "Nightmares," she told him in a squeaky voice.

He felt Molly's hand flex in his own, and looked over to see Beau come to sit even more hesitantly on the opposite side of Molly. "Same here," she said gruffly, her back stiff, eyes trained on the fire. Molly took one look at her before pulling her towards him, guiding her to rest her head on his shoulder. In a surprising turn of events, she allowed it, and even shifted closer so that she was in a more comfortable position.

The added warmth of their companions made for a much cozier atmosphere. Caleb softly snapped his fingers from next to Nott, and in an instant Frumpkin was joining their pile as well, kneading a bed into Molly's thigh before falling asleep with a low rumbling purr. Molly felt his own eyes growing heavy, and when he felt Caleb's head come to rest on his shoulder, he let his own head fall against Caleb's hair, tilting his horns comfortably out of the way. It was in that pile, holding each other, that they all fell asleep, and the nightmares of the waking and the sleeping worlds could not touch them.


End file.
